There's Room for Two
by murp-o
Summary: They decided their second date was at the movie theater. Their third date was at the park. The fourth date was at the coffee shop again. [Hazel/Frank, College AU]


**(A/N): **Ello. I didn't get this story beta-ed so the writing might be different than what I have posted. Hope you enjoy!

_There should be more just Hazel/Frank fics. Note: College AU_

* * *

Hazel first bumped into Frank at the bus stop. It was a rainy day in her sophomore year and he had forgotten his umbrella. He was drenched and shivering, holding onto his books tightly, making sure they're not the ones to get wet. Hazel was shy. She liked helping people but it was hard for her to bring herself to talk to the person.

But one look at the shivering boy gave her the push needed and without thinking, she walked over with her umbrella.

"There's room for two," she pointed at her umbrella. The boy looked at her suspiciously before he simply declined.

"Sure?" Hazel asked again, "I'll be fine." He hesitantly walked under the umbrella to shield himself from the rain. It was awkward for the two of them to stand there alone, waiting for the bus but the bus finally did roll around and they filed on silently. Hazel sat in the second row. The guy kept walking, finally sitting in the sixth row. They didn't talk at all for the rest of the week, each ready to forget the incident.

* * *

However, the next week Hazel saw him again waiting for the bus. Hazel sat in the second row, the nameless guy sat in the sixth. It happened again the week after that. And after that. And after that. It was the seventh week when the guy didn't show up. Hazel didn't think too much about it, she didn't even know his name, but her mind went through all the scenarios. What if he got super sick or he got hurt? What if he got kicked out of school? What if he was locked out of his dorm and got no sleep? What if his life was tied to a stick and the stick burned completely, and effectively killing him? Hazel laughed at herself for thinking of the final one.

For the entire week, she didn't know what happened and was slightly scared for the nameless guy. The next week though, he showed up completely fine at the bus stop. They stood awkwardly next to each other and proceeded to sit in their original seats.

Except, the sixth row seat was taken. And every other seat besides the two seats at the second row.

It was an uncomfortable situation. The guy sat next to her and they stayed silent for a good portion of the ride. _Where did all these kids even come from?_ Hazel thought to herself. There were a large group of kids that resided in the entire back of the bus.

"Where did they come from?" Frank suddenly said, basically reading her mind.

"I don't know," Hazel said quietly. It was silent for a few more minutes.

"You know," Hazel said, initiating a conversation. "I never learned your name."

"Frank," the guy said. _Frank,_ Hazel thought to herself, making sure she memorized it.

* * *

There weren't extra people the next week. But to Hazel's surprise, Frank sat next to her and started talking about Roman gods. The following week they talked about school. The week after that they talked about Doctor Who. It was the fifth week of sitting next to Frank did Hazel wanted to invite him to coffee. She never said it and instead stayed quiet and reserved for the entire bus ride.

Frank didn't sit with her the week after that. Hazel sat by herself, feeling terrible.

* * *

The week afterwards, Frank sat next to her but the entire bus ride was spent in silence. At the very end of the ride, Hazel spoke up. "I get off at the third stop at the Geology building. There is a really good coffee shop next door. Want to join me?"

Frank agreed.

* * *

It was a small coffee shop but Hazel wasn't lying when she said it was amazing. Frank showed up earlier than her, choosing a small window booth seat. Hazel sat opposite of him.

* * *

They decided their second date was at the movie theater.

Their third date was at the park.

The fourth date was at the coffee shop again.

* * *

Their first kiss was on the bus.

Their first road trip was during the summer on the way to New York.

Hazel filled up her timeline with these small milestones.

* * *

It was her junior year and it was rainy at the bus stop again. Frank stood at the bus stop with a bright green umbrella. "I have an umbrella this time," Frank joked, pointing at the umbrella that covered him.

"You do," Hazel nodded. She had forgotten hers. It took Frank a while to realize she didn't have an umbrella.

"You know," Frank said, moving the umbrella closer to Hazel, "There is room for two."


End file.
